customcreepypastafandomcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fala story
At the pound one day a dog named Fala a small red and black dog was adopted. He was on sale and a kid named Simon thought he was cool. At school it was pet day so he brought Fala. He noticed Fala seemed really happy it seemed normal because dogs seem happy near people. Simon left to go to the restroom. He got back to see all halls were empty he went back to class to see every kid and pet dead and Fala’s fur and teeth bloody waging his tail. With a huge smile from past ear to past ear everything flashed he was back at the front door of his class he opened the door to see all everyone safe and Fala in the same spot wagging with a smile on his face. Later that day He was walking home when he noticed police at his door. He asked them what was wrong they awnsered with “one of the teachers went missing at your school the only witness was him” the officer pointed an Fala. Simon looked at Fala and petted him. Fala smiled again then everything flashed again. He saw looked down at Fala he jumped. Simon blinked and he was standing again he looked down at Fala his smile got bigger every time that happened. He looked back at the cop. The cop left. Simon went inside to get his backpack off then took Fala on a walk. On the walk Fala got off the leash and ran to the park Simon tryed to chase him but ran out of breath and fell. Everything flashed again he looked up everything was bloody and red tinted. He looked at the park. Fala was sitting on top of the tower wagging his tail with a huge smile. With a ton of dead kids. He looked at the benches. There were 3 dead parents. Everything flashed again everything was normal Fala was still on the tower. Fala ran off the tower then ran at Simon and smiled then started licking him. Simon continued the walk thinking all the flashes were day dreams. Simon did have a past of hilusinations. Anyway I got home and did my homework then went to bed. I looked around my room and i notice Fala sitting in the corner of my room. I whistle he comes to me. Then i close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up everything is red again Fala is sitting on my lap he looks normal then I look at his...it’s...Fala’s... face it has a smile from ear to ear all his teeth are bloody. His eyes are pitch white i see him open his mouth i see much more blood and he coughs up a eyeball and chews on it it squicks he drops it and bites me. I wake up it was just a nightmare I look down Fala is still sitting there. Staring straight at me about 4 inches away smiling about a inch from his ears. I’m scared I get up and run out of my room I see my mom dead on the ground looks like from a dog. I turn around in shock and while crying I see Fala his smile slowly getting bigger. I see his mouth open I say be a good dog then he licks my I feel dizzy. I open my eyes and I hear a voice saying weird satanic words i start to under stand them Fæłæ mëæñš dëmœñ I pass out. I wake up having a weird happiness I look at my dad in shock. I grab a kitchen knife and stab him in the stomach I then say “Fala sais goodbye.” He then dies I see Fala run out the door I follow him I have asthma but do not need my inahaler I am just as fast as Fala I then pet him.